


To The Mars（This work is shit so I Archive it 暂时删除了）

by clomustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Time Travel, inspired by To The Moon (Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clomustdie/pseuds/clomustdie
Summary: 穿越记忆帮助Frank完成他的遗愿。
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 5





	To The Mars（This work is shit so I Archive it 暂时删除了）

**Author's Note:**

> 1.致敬游戏《To The Moon》。  
> 2.仅借用游戏中关于造梦的相关设定（大体相同，细节有所改变）。  
> 3.文章内容与游戏剧情无关（所以玩过或是没有玩过的都不用担心被剧透）。  
> 4.半现实向。但本文出现的任何人物事件均与现实没有任何联系。请勿上升现实。OOC预警。

（This work is shit so I Archive it 暂时删除了）


End file.
